Everlasting Sacred Path
Everlasting Sacred Path ESP About ESP The Everlasting Sacred Path Guild entered the realm of Guild Wars on June 18th, 2005. Since that time we have grown into a large gaming community that has enjoyed a consistent and dedicated membership with a focus on camaradarie. We maintain a high level of intereaction among guild members by hosting a variety of activities and events each week for the guild and for the alliance. While our primary focus in Guild Wars is PvE we explore all arenas within the game, from quests and missions to all the various formats of player vs player combat. The Everlasting Sacred Path is a founder of a Guild Wars alliance, and we shall be here with our allies for the entire span of adventures in this game, as well as any that we choose to expand into in the future. Our members are always at the ready to band together and embark upon the next quest or to assist those who are in need of reliable companions. The Everlasting Sacred Path stands to foster trust and honor in a realm that is so often surrounded by chaos. Recruitment Join requests should be posted on the ESP forum, here. Contact information :Guild Leader: Karuna Vajra :Guild Officers: Lady Sin Cee, Keetsa Mikashi, Alethia Rylan :Website: http://www.espguild.com/ :E-mail: loskaruna@hotmail.com Rules and Standards Guild members and those wishing to be considered for membership agree to the following rules and standards of conduct. *No game cheats or exploits of any kind are allowed. Anyone found to be taking an unfair advantage through these means will be removed from the guild. *Everlasting Sacred Path is a roleplay optional guild. There are no rules requiring if/when a member has to act in-character. However, all are encouraged to write background stories for their characters and support is provided through a variety of roleplay forums and events. *All character names used in the guild must be explainable in a roleplay environment, even if you do not choose to write a background stories for your characters. *People wishing to join must have a strong interest in grouping with guild members and taking part in guild events when they are able. *Guild members are expected to treat other members with respect and understanding. In the event that a conflict does arise please contact the guild leader or an officer with your concerns. *We are a guild that enjoys providing assistance to other members with any and all parts of the game. We do ask that when a member requests help, they do so in a courteous manner and understand that prior commitments may prevent members from taking immediate action. Persistent whining, begging, and making unreasonable demands will be taken as grounds for dismissal from the guild. *Guild members should act appropriately in all settings and always serve as a representative of the guild to the gaming community. *Members who are absent from the guild for more than a month without explanation may be removed and will hence have to reapply for membership should they later wish to come back. Members may take a leave of absence for as long as they need if some form of notification is provided and can then return as a full member at any time. See Also Guild Wars Guild of the Week, 28 November, 2006 ---- Category:GvG Guilds